1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fly fishing rods and reels and more specifically to an apparatus configured to allow a fly angler to quickly remove a fly reel from a fly rod while fishing.
2. State of the Related Art
Fly-fishing is an angling method in which an artificial ‘fly’ is used to catch fish. The fly is cast using a fly rod, reel, and specialized weighted line. Casting a nearly weightless fly or ‘lure’ requires casting techniques significantly different from other forms of casting. Fly fishermen use flies that resemble natural insects and forms thereof or other food organisms, or lures to provoke the fish to strike.
Fly-fishing can be done in fresh or salt water. North Americans usually distinguish freshwater fishing between cold-water species (trout, salmon, steelhead) and warm-water species, notably bass. Techniques for fly-fishing also differ with habitat (lakes and ponds, small streams, large rivers, bays and estuary and open ocean.) In fly-fishing, fish are caught by using artificial flies that are cast with a fly rod and a fly line. The fly line is heavy enough to send the fly to the target. The main difference between fly fishing and spin or bait fishing is that in fly fishing the weight of the line carries the hook through the air, whereas in spin and bait fishing the weight of the lure or sinker at the end of the monofilament or braided line gives casting distance. Artificial flies are of several types; some imitating an insect (either flying or swimming), others imitating a bait fish or crustacean, and still others include attractors that attract fish although they look like nothing in nature. Flies can be made either to float or sink, and range in size from a few millimeters to 30 cm long; most are between 1 and 5 cm. Artificial flies are made by fastening hair, fur, feathers, or other materials, both natural and synthetic, onto a hook. The first flies were tied with natural materials, but synthetic materials are now popular and prevalent. Flies are tied in sizes, colors and patterns to match local terrestrial and aquatic insects, baitfish, or other prey attractive to the target fish species.
Traditional fly rod/reel configurations pose certain problems for anglers. The weight of the reel attached to the fly rod in a conventional manner requires a certain force to achieve a desired line speed. As a result, frequent casts can cause fatigue. In addition, a common problem faced by anglers is the line wrapping around the fly reel at the end of a cast. Also, once a fish is hooked, the angler must hold the rod while trying to net the fish, which can be challenging at best and result in fatigue and/or loss of the fish.
One attempt in the art to address the deficiencies of a traditional fly rod/reel configuration is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,195 to Borgeat that issued Aug. 8, 2006. Borgeat discloses a fly fishing rod with a detachable reel and reel seat assembly. The fly fishing rod comprises a rod shaft and a handgrip disposed at an inner end rod shaft, and is adapted for removably connecting a reel to the handgrip by means of a hollow cylindrical reel seat. The rod shaft of the fly fishing rod has a portion extending past the handgrip so as to mount the reel thereon through the reel seat, rearwardly of the handgrip. A sleeve like adapter is engaged over the shaft portion and comprises a locking groove. The reel seat is slidable over the adapter and has a stud portion arranged to be engaged in the locking groove for connecting the reel seat to the handgrip, and to be removed thereon by disengaging the stud portion from the locking groove, thereby making it possible to dispose the reel seat away from the fly fishing rod. Borgeat, however, requires the manufacture of a modified fly rod and therefore cannot readily be used with an existing conventional fly rod.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide a fly fishing rod/reel combination that allows a conventional rod to be separated from a conventional reel while fishing. Such a rod/reel combination allows the angler to cast the fly rod without having the reel attached to rod. This removes the weight of the reel and drastically lightens the rod allowing the angler to cast with much less effort. The lightened rod also allows the angler to generate greater line speed with less effort. Cross-body casts and back casts become much easier without the weight of the reel on the rod. Such a rod/reel combination also eliminates the possibility of the line from becoming entangled around the reel. Also, once a fish is hooked, the angler can support the fish separate from the rod. This transfers most of the pull of a strong fish from the angler's arm to reduce arm fatigue. Moreover, there is also a need to provide a rod holder allowing the angler to use both hands to tie on a new fly or leader.